Ultimate Spider-Man
Ultimate Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the Spider-Man comics published by Marvel Comics. The series featured writers such as Brian Michael Bendis (who also writes the comic book series of the same name), Paul Dini, and Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey and Duncan Rouleau). The third season was retitled Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors and the fourth and final season was retitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. It was first announced to air on Disney XD in early 2012,34 and debuted alongside the second season of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as part of the Marvel Universe programming block on April 1, 2012. The series ended on January 7, 2017, with the two-part "Graduation Day" episode. Synopsis Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, Peter will first have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes:5 Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. Season 1 During the first season, corrupt industrialist Norman Osborn targets Spider-Man in the shadows in hopes of collecting his DNA to create a spider-soldier army to sell to the government. To do this, he uses Doctor Octopus as his pawn, having him send numerous supervillains after Spider-Man and use a sample of Spidey's blood to create the Venom symbiote, which ends up bonding with Harry Osborn, Norman's son and Peter's best friend. In the two-part season finale, Spider-Man learns that it was Norman who was the mastermind behind Doctor Octopus' schemes and Venom's creation, just in time to see Doctor Octopus take his revenge on Norman for the way he treated him by turning him into the Green Goblin.6 Season 2 In the second season, following the fight with the Green Goblin which resulted in the destruction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Spider-Man's team ends up staying at Peter Parker's house. In the season premiere, after learning that Spider-Man got his powers from one of Oscorp's genetically altered spiders at the end of last season, Doctor Octopus creates a bunch of serums with animal DNA in hopes of re-creating the process, and S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Dr. Curt Connors, still dealing with the aftermath of the Helicarrier's destruction after injuring his right arm and having it amputated, injects himself with one of these serums to become the Lizard. Later, Doc Ock controls Lizard so that he can join him, Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, and Beetle as a member of the Sinister Six. While Spider-Man and his team are able to defeat the Sinister Six, Lizard gets away, and Spider-Man swears to find and cure him. During the season, Spider-Man learns more about his teammates' origins (Ava Ayala) having assumed the mantle of White Tiger after her father was killed by Kraven, Sam Alexander being the last member of the Nova Corps since former member Titus wiped the rest out trying to get another helmet and was recruited by the Guardians of the Galaxy, Danny Rand having assumed the mantle of Iron Fist after training in K'un-L'un and Luke Cage had received his powers from a S.H.I.E.L.D. version of the Super Soldier Formula developed by his parents.78 Norman Osborn, who was the Green Goblin, was healed and reformed, becoming Iron Patriot to mend his mistakes in the past by helping Spider-Man and his team, but in the escape of the Sinister Six, Ock turns Norman back into the Green Goblin and turns the Spider-Man team into monster goblins like him, but ended up fighting it by avoiding using a green gas on the old Helicarrier in spreading it to New York. Web-Warriors In the third season, Spider-Man officially joins the Avengers, but after a fight with Loki, Doctor Octopus and a group of Norse creatures bonded with the Venom symbiote, he chooses to resign and remain with S.H.I.E.L.D. In the aftermath, the symbiote permanently bonds with Flash Thompson to become Agent Venom and Spider-Man is tasked by Nick Fury to recruit other young heroes to form the New Warriors. At the same time, Green Goblin hires Taskmaster to find the young heroes before Spider-Man does and form the Thunderbolts. Spider-Man manages to recruit Ka-Zar and his pet smilodon Zabu from the Savage Land, and Amadeus Cho in the Iron Spider armor, while Taskmaster recruits Cloak and Dagger and Vulture. When the Thunderbolts attempt to free Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Beetle and Scorpion, Spider-Man leads the New Warriors against the group, and is able to convince Cloak and Dagger to switch sides. The New Warriors ultimately defeat the villains, but Green Goblin escapes with the Siege Perilous, leading to a variation of the Spider-Verse storyline in which he travels across the Multiverse to collect DNA samples of Spider-Man's alternate counterparts to turn himself into the Spider-Goblin. Chasing after him, Spider-Man meets up with Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham, Spyder-Knight, and Miles Morales, helping them each one by one with their problems, before teaming up with all of them to take down Spider-Goblin and a giant Helicarrier robot controlled by Electro. After both are defeated and the alternate Spider-Men return to their homes, Goblin reverts into Norman Osborn and ends up suffering amnesia, making him forget his time as the Goblin.9 Afterwards, Spider-Man and his team begin their education at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy located at the Triskelion while dealing with the reawakened Arnim Zola. Not long afterwards, Spider-Man gets involved in a contest between the Collector and the Grandmaster for the fate of Earth. During this time, Aunt May, Agent Venom, and Iron Spider learn of Spider-Man's identity. Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 As the fourth and final season begins, Doctor Octopus allies himself with Arnim Zola and HYDRA and begins to form a new iteration of the Sinister Six starting with Kraven the Hunter. When Doctor Octopus attempts to turn Norman Osborn back into Green Goblin, he finds that Osborn injected himself with an anti-Goblin serum to prevent further transformations. Doctor Octopus then uses the Siege Perilous to summon the Green Goblin's demonic winged counterpart from Miles Morales's universe and after a brief battle recruits him instead. He bribes Rhino into becoming a spy for him while operating as a student at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in exchange for finding a cure for his condition. Spider-Man forms his own new team consisting of Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Miles Morales (going by the name Kid Arachnid now), and the newly introduced Scarlet Spider (who has no identity and is later named Ben by Aunt May). It was later revealed that Scarlet Spider was the real spy for Doctor Octopus, and unmasks Spider-Man in front of Doctor Octopus, revealing his identity. This leads to Doctor Octopus leading up to his next plot that has him turning against Arnim Zola and captured Aunt May. However, Scarlet Spider has a change of heart at the last minute, he ends up sacrificing himself to save the city from Doctor Octopus.10 Soon after, Spider-Man discovers the reason behind Fury and Nova's disappearance; they were protecting Madame Web from HYDRA, but were ultimately discovered and Fury was held hostage by HYDRA and Crossbones. After Fury was rescued by Spider-Man, Web and Triton, Fury and Web went into hiding again to protect themselves from HYDRA, with Fury leaving Spider-Man in complete control of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy during his absence. Later, Crossbones and Michael Morbius do some experiments with the Venom symbiote which leads to the revival of Carnage leading up to Carnage's explosion causing every civilian to turn into Carnage-like monsters. Harry awakens from his coma and reverts into Anti-Venom, and begins the drain the Carnage symbiotes away from the civilians. After losing control, Peter reveals his identity to Harry, who reverts to himself, before re-emerging with Anti-Venom to destroy the Carnage symbiotes. The Carnage symbiote revealed itself to still be alive, however, and goes on a rampage throughout the city in direction of Mid-Town High to find Mary Jane Watson, who was overtaken by the Carnage symbiote to become the "Carnage Queen". They are attacked by Morbius, who became a living vampire due to the injection he received from Doc Ock. Spider-Man, Agent Venom and Harry Osborn ultimately save Mary Jane from the symbiote after revealing their identities to her, and she destroyed the symbiote herself. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, a fragment of the Carnage symbiote is inside her body. Later on, Madame Web comes to the conclusion that the destruction of the Siege Perilous during the fight with Doctor Octopus and alternate Green Goblin has shattered the dimensional barriers between numerous worlds. Spider-Man and Miles Morales travel to alternate realities in order to collect the pieces of the Siege Perilous, but an evil version of Spider-Man named Wolf Spider seeks to reassemble the pieces in his plans to conquer the Multiverse. During their adventure, they reunite with Spider-Man Noir and meet other spider-based characters as they work to get to the Siege Perilous shards before Wolf Spider does. They find the last piece in Miles' native dimension where they learn that since he and Goblin left, crime got even higher and the universe's native Aunt May, feeling that it needs a Spider, used leftover equipment from the universe's native Peter Parker (who died in a fight with the demonic Green Goblin) to turn one of his friends Gwen Stacy into a new spider-powered hero Spider-Woman. Together with her, they repair the Siege Perilous, but Wolf Spider manages to swipe it and go forth with his plan. Spider-Man manages to deceive his evil counterpart into absorbing too much power, causing him to explode which sends the life force of the other spiders back to their native homes. Although they have the Siege Perilous and after seeing how well Spider-Woman has done with protecting his universe, Miles decides to let her remain as the main spider-powered person of it, while he and his mother Rio Morales permanently settle in Spider-Man's native dimension. In a similarity to the Clone Saga, Spider-Man and Mary Jane soon discover the clone of Spider-Man called Kaine who tries to feed off them. The clone of Spider-Man eventually leads them to "Project Kaine" which involves combining the DNA of Spider-Man with the Synthezoids. Surprisingly, Mary Jane is able to control the Carnage Symbiote inside her, thanks to Dr Connors experiment and assumes the identity of Spider-Woman. It is discovered that Doctor Octopus and Arnim Zola had created Scarlet Spider as part of Weapon S which are Spider-Man/Synthezoid Spider-Slayers where he is to have been the leader of the Delta-Nine Synthezoids. When Scarlet Spider gets control of the Delta-Nine Synthezoids and Doctor Octopus reclaims his Nanotech that gives him a more mobile body, Spider-Man's group causes HYDRA Island to sink into the water again. Back to Triskelion, the other team of Spider-Man: Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Squirrel Girl attacks Scarlet Spider and the Delta-Nine Synthezoids, because they know Scarlet Spider worked for Doctor Octopus, who, not only knows Spider-Man's identity, but also endangered S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and Aunt May, being all against him. Kaine returns and draining the energies of its inhabitants enough to leave them with coma-like symptoms, he targets the spider-based heroes. The Web-Warriors fight Kaine, but he gets control of the Delta-Nine Synthezoids, Spider-Man and the other spider-based heroes must defeat Kaine even when he combines with the Delta-Nine Synthezoids to form a hybrid form called The Ultimate Spider-Slayer until Agent Venom saved Scarlet Spider and uses the energy transmitter to overload to explode. Then the graduation day comes in which Doc Ock warns Peter Parker that he should never become Spider-Man and saves his Aunt May from dying. Spider-Man quickly goes to the Triskelion and assembles all the Web-Warriors and New Warriors, and tells them about what happened in the morning. In the series' climax, Doctor Octopus along with his New Sinister Six captures Spider-Man and uses an antidote on him due to which he loses his spider powers but after working with Norman Osborn at Oscorp who now knows that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Spider-Man is able to gains back his spider powers and uses the antidote to cure Vulture, Rhino, and a Lizard-mutated Crossbones and defeating Scorpion and Kraven. With the same antidote, Spider-Man also defeats Doctor Octopus in his mindless Octopus monster form, on which Octavius is eventually convinced that Spider-Man shows respect on him despite all difficulties and redeems himself by helping Spider-Man undo the force-field he projected to destroy Spider-Man's teammates and Graduation attendants. In the epilogue, Doctor Octopus eventually surrenders as he is taken under custody by Iron Man, Spider-Man successfully graduates as Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider are named the new teachers in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. After a conversation with his Aunt May (after moving to another home), Peter eventually takes on his old super hero life satisfied to have finally become what he trained in S.H.I.E.L.D. to be: the Ultimate Spider-Man. Cast * Drake Bell311 – Spider-Man / Peter Parker,12 Swarm,13 Jack O'Lantern,14 Spider-Punk,15 Project Kaine / Ultimate Spider-Slayer16 * Dee Bradley Baker17 – Lizard / Curt Connors,18 Sandman,19 Carnage,20 Chitauri Soldier,21 Venom / Scorpion,22 Wendigo King,23 Zzzax24 * Ogie Banks25 – Power Man / Luke Cage,26 Miles Morales / Spider-Man / Kid Arachnid (Season 4)27 * Eric Bauza – Amadeus Cho / Iron Spider,28 Michael Tan,29 Arcade,30 Scorpion (Season 4)31 * Greg Cipes25 – Iron Fist / Danny Rand26 * Clark Gregg11 – Phil Coulson26 * Tom Kenny3233 – Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius,12 Wizard,12 Curt Connors (Season 1),26 Vulture,34 Whirlwind,35 Aries Soldier,36 Octobot,18 Merlin37 * Matt Lanter25 – Harry Osborn / Patrioteer,1238 Flash Thompson / Agent Venom,1222 Venom (Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson),39 Klaw,12 Anti-Venom40 * Misty Lee25 – Aunt May Parker,12 Squirrel Girl,28 Salem's Witch41 * Caitlyn Taylor Love25 – White Tiger / Ava Ayala26 * Chi McBride114243 – Nick Fury,12 Taurus Soldier,36 Thunderball44 * Logan Miller25 – Nova / Sam Alexander,26 Flash Thompson (Young)45 * Scott Porter46 – Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly,4748 Scarlet Spider Synthezoids16 * J.K. Simmons49 – J. Jonah Jameson12 * Tara Strong25 – Mary Jane Watson / Carnage Queen / Spider-Woman,125016 Thundra,12 Sandy19 * Steven Weber1125 – Norman Osborn / Green Goblin / Iron Patriot,125152 Trapster,12 Venom (Seasons 1-2),39 Ultimate Green Goblin,37 Fancy Dan53 Additional cast * Jonathan Adams – Absorbing Man24 * Charlie Adler – MODOK54 * Diedrich Bader – Kraven the Hunter,55 Venom (Season 4),56 Moon Knight57 * Laura Bailey – Black Widow58 * Troy Baker59 – Loki,60 Hawkeye,61 Shocker,62 Eitri,60 Frost Giant,60 Montana,53 Webslinger the Spider Cowboy63 * Christopher Daniel Barnes64 – Electro,65 Spyder-Knight,37 Wolf Spider66 * Dante Basco – Scorpion (Season 2)67 * Jeff Bennett – Collector,23 Mayor of Boston,41 Slam Adams,41 Grandmaster23 * JB Blanc – Titus68 * Steven Blum69 – Wolverine,70 Ka-Zar,71 Beetle,45 Doc Samson45 * Dave Boat72 – Leo Soldier,36 Thing73 * Cameron Boyce74 – Luke Ross14 * Karan Brar74 – Ravi Ross14 * Kimberly Brooks – Amanda Cage75 * Clancy Brown7677 – Taskmaster,78 Thunderbolt Ross,24 Uncle Ben Parker (Season 4)63 * Corey Burton – Dracula79 * Iain De Caestecker46 – Leo Fitz80 * Dove Cameron81 - Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen15 * Maria Canals-Barrera – Rio Morales27 * Cam Clarke – Piledriver,44 Captain Ultra44 * Robert Clotworthy - Captain George Stacy15 * Jack Coleman82 – Doctor Strange (Seasons 1–3)83 * Chris Cox84 – Star-Lord,21 Captain America ("Guardians of the Galaxy")21 * Terry Crews85 – Blade79 * Grey DeLisle – Tana Nile,21 Morgan le Fay14 * Trevor Devall – Rocket Raccoon (Seasons 3-4)68 * John DiMaggio – Wrecker,44 Grizzly86 * Benjamin Diskin64 – Spider-Ham,87 Morbius, the Living Vampire,40 Skaar,24 Blood Spider66 * Robin Atkin Downes – Abomination,23 Annihilus54 * Michael Clarke Duncan88 – Groot (Season 2)21 * Eliza Dushku – She-Hulk89 * Ashley Eckstein90 – Dagger,91 Shriek92 * Mary Faber – Medusa (Season 3)93 * Oded Fehr85 – N'Kantu, the Living Mummy94 * Will Friedle – Deadpool,95 Web Beard the Sea Lord63 * Nika Futterman – Gamora21 * Grant George – Ant-Man96 * Donald Glover6497 – Spider-Man / Miles Morales (Season 3)37 * Seth Green – Howard the Duck (Season 4),63 Rick Jones98 * Greg Grunberg99100 – Uncle Ben Parker (Season 1)83 * Mark Hamill101 – Nightmare,83 Arnim Zola,102 Shou-Lao,83 Ox53 * Elizabeth Henstridge46 – Jemma Simmons80 * Olivia Holt64 – Spider-Girl / Petra Parker103 * Skai Jackson74 – Zuri Ross14 * Danny Jacobs – Baron Mordo27 * David Kaye – J.A.R.V.I.S. (Season 3)58 * Maurice LaMarche104 – Doctor Doom,105 Doombot,106 Charles the Butler,41 Plymouth Rocker41 * Phil LaMarr107108 – Cloak,91 J.A.R.V.I.S. (Season 1),109 Walter Cage,75 Dormammu91 * Stan Lee11 – Stan the Janitor / Principal Stan,12 Taskmaster (disguised as Stan)28 * Peyton List74 – Emma Ross14 * Peter Lurie110 – Sabretooth70 * Ross Lynch85 – Werewolf by Night94 * Wendie Malick64 – Norma Osborn103 * Jason Marsden – Steel Spider,41 Loki (disguised as a kid)111 * James Marsters112 – Korvac21 * James C. Mathis III – Terrax54 * Rose McGowan – Medusa (Season 4)113 * Max Mittelman – Rhino114 * Phil Morris115 – Scorpio36 * Nolan North – John Jameson,116 Gorgon,93 Maximus93 * Liam O'Brien – Doctor Strange (Season 4)27 * Adrian Pasdar117 – Iron Man109 * Robert Patrick – Whizzer102 * Rob Paulsen118 – Batroc the Leaper,78 Boomerang62 * Jon Polito - Hammerhead98 * Kevin Michael Richardson119 – Juggernaut,120 Awesome Android,120 Venom (Season 3),58 Groot (Seasons 3-4),68 Howard the Duck (Season 1),120 Mac Porter,44 Bulldozer,44 Frankenstein's Monster,94 Ulik121 * Bumper Robinson – Falcon58 * Freddy Rodriguez64 – Spider-Man 2099103 * Debby Ryan74 – Jessie Prescott14 * Daryl Sabara – Alex O'Hirn114 * Paul Scheer - Quentin Beck57 * Dwight Schultz122 – Mesmero,70 Attuma54 * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America,105 Ghost Spider123 * David Sobolov124 – Drax the Destroyer21 * Cree Summer – Madame Web,113 White Tiger ("Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 1")66 * Keith Szarabajka125126 – Living Laser109 * George Takei127 – Elder Monk of K'un-L'un67 * Fred Tatasciore128 – Hulk,129 Crossbones,113 Giant Carnage,130 Phalanx,131 Spider-Hulk,73 Karnak,93 Black Bolt93 * James Arnold Taylor – Triton,93 Molten Man,93 Hydro-Man,132 Blastaar,24 Leader54 * Milo Ventimiglia64 – Spider-Man Noir87 * Billy West – Rocket Raccoon (Season 2)21 * Mary Kate Wiles - Frances Beck57 * Imari Williams - Bone Spider,123 Goliath Spider123 * Travis Willingham133 – Thor,60 Executioner134 * Keone Young - Mister Negative98 * Carlos Alazraqui - Mr. Black Production The series is adapted from the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book, which was created by writer Brian Michael Bendis. Bendis and Paul Dini served as writers and producers on the show.135136 Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey and Duncan Rouleau), the creators of the animated series Ben 10 and Generator Rex, serve as supervising producers on the show.137 Twenty-six episodes were ordered for the first season. According to Paul Dini, the series features a "redefined" Peter Parker, and a combination of frequent guest stars loosely based on Bendis' comics, and original material, such as the origins of some heroes and villains.136 Actor J. K. Simmons reprises his role as J. Jonah Jameson from Sam Raimi's live-action Spider-Man film trilogy for the series.49 Notable voice actors include Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man (returning to the role after previously having voiced him in Madhouse's and Marvel's Iron Man anime),117138 and Kevin Michael Richardson, who voices Robbie Robertson and Bulldozer.119 The series depicts Spider-Man becoming the newest member of S.H.I.E.L.D. under the leadership of Nick Fury, on a team with four other teenage superheroes. Villains such as Living Laser, Venom and Doctor Doom were seen in a trailer shown at the 2011 San Diego Comic Con.139 Ultimate Spider-Man premiered on April 1, 2012 on Disney XD in the United States, while the pilot episode was released on Xbox Live and PlayStation Store on April 2, 2012.140 In the UK and Ireland, the show premiered on Disney UK and Ireland on May 31, 2013. It premiered in Canada on June 22, 2012, on Teletoon. Disney XD and Marvel officially announced Season 3 on July 20, 2013 at San Diego Comic Con.141 Season 3, retitled Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors, includes Spider-Man joining the Avengers (consisting of the line-up from Avengers Assemble) and introducing characters such as Cloak and Dagger, Amadeus Cho, Ka-Zar and Agent Venom.141 A fourth season, retitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, began broadcasting on February 21, 2016.10 Promotions and tie-ins Launch parties for the series were held in New York City and Los Angeles on March 31, 2012, the day before the series' broadcast television debut. On hand at the New York City party at Midtown Comics Downtown in Manhattan were Marvel Chief Creative Officer Joe Quesada, writer/producer Joe Kelly and Chris Eliopoulos, who wrote the first issue of the tie-in comic book, while the Los Angeles party at Meltdown Comics in Hollywood was attended by Marvel Head of Television Jeph Loeb, Duncan Rouleau, Steven T. Seagle, voice actors Clark Gregg and Misty Lee, and Creative Consultant Paul Dini, who wrote the series pilot.142143144 A comic book series that ties in with the show called Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures debuted on April 25, 2012.145 Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures is an ongoing series and is being released alongside The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Adventures. The comics was written by Dan Slott and Ty Templeton, while Nuno Plati provided artwork.146 In 2015, Marvel began releasing a series of free digital comics simply called Ultimate Spider-Man, which can be read on the "Marvel Kids" website.147 Additionally, the U.K branch of Panini Comics released eleven issues in their Ultimate Spider Man Magazine! that tied into the third season, Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors. In the 2014 comic book crossover storyline, "Spider-Verse", the version of Spider-Man from the cartoon teams up with the comics version of Spider-Man of Earth-616 in recruiting a Spider-Man Army to fight the Inheritors.148 Cre * Brian Michael Bendis – Writer, Producer, Creative Producer25 * Dana Booton – Supervising Producer25 * Dan Buckley – Executive Producer25 * Joe Casey – Writer, Supervising Producer * Paul Dini – Writer, Producer, Creative Consultant25 * Alan Fine – Executive Producer25 * Henry Gilroy - Supervising Producer141 * Joe Kelly – Writer, Supervising Producer * Cort Lane – Co-Executive Producer, Supervising Producer14125 * Stan Lee – Co-Executive Producer25 * Jeph Loeb – Executive Producer149 * Leanne Moreau - Line Producer * Joe Quesada - Executive Producer141 * Eric Radomski – Co-Executive Producer25 * Duncan Rouleau – Writer, Supervising Producer150 * Steven T. Seagle – Writer, Supervising Producer151152153 * Eugene Son - Story Editor141 * Alex Soto - Supervising Director141 * Collette Sunderman – Casting and Voice Director152153 * Harrison Wilcox - Associate Producer154 Broadcast The show airs worldwide on Disney XD. It premiered on June 22, 2012 in Canada, on July 1, 2012 in South Africa, also including at SABC 1 and on May 31, 2012 in the United Kingdom and Ireland.[citation needed] The show aired in Australia on 7mate in 2013 and on Disney XD on 10 April 2014. The show aired in Indonesia on Global TV since 2015. It also airs on Citv in the United Kingdom. Reception Critical reception Critical and fan reception of the series has been mixed. Brian Lowry of Variety criticized the series, suggesting that the source material was "strained through the juvenile, rapid-fire-joke filter of Family Guy", and called the show a "high-profile misfire" that didn't "bode well for Marvel's efforts to straddle the line of catering to kids without dumbing down venerable properties that plenty of adults know and love."155 David Sims of The A.V. Club gave the pilot a "C" ranking, writing that the first episode "feels rather lame and perfunctory, with wackiness dialed up to 11 in an effort to distract from how fundamentally bland it is."156 Sim subsequently gave a "C+" to the episode "Doomed"157 and a "B+" to the episode "Back in Black."158 Oliver Sava, also of The A.V. Club, gave the episode "Venom" a "B", stating that the title of the show should be changed to Synergy Spider-Man, because it goes beyond movie and Ultimate continuity to create an entry point for young viewers into the main line of Marvel titles.159 Sava subsequently gave the episode "Field Trip" an "A-".160 Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media gave the show a 4 out of 5 stars, noting the abundance of action and humor afforded by the series' premise, and opining that the lessons that Parker learns about growth and responsibility under the guidance of his mentor and friends would make lasting impressions on young viewers. Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows